Semana Solangelo
by Adri genieler
Summary: Sí, lo sé, un título muy creativo...
1. Miradas curiosas

**Llegó la semana más esperada por todos...**

 **Hoy es 25 de Octubre y se supone que es algo que faltó, un headcanon o una conversación.**

 **De hecho, no sé lo que hice, pero bueno...**

* * *

 _Cause the world is ugly_

 _But you are beautiful to me_

* * *

Todos estaban en movimiento. Alistando maletas, recorriendo el campamento antes de partir, despidiéndose, o avisando que iban a quedarse para no ser devorados por las arpías de limpieza.

Este año, Will nuevamente se quedaría en el campamento, al igual que el hijo de Hades, una idea que no le desagradaba en absoluto.

Tendrían tiempo para pasarlo juntos ahora que no estaría ocupado todo el día en la enfermería. Tenía planeado mostrarle una serie que seguro le encantaría, ir a nada al lago, escaparse para ir a pasear por ahí…. Lo típico para dos adolescentes.

Por su parte, Nico estaba muy feliz, algo inusual en él. Aunque no tan inusual desde que empezó a salir con el rubio.

Siempre que estaba cerca de Will se le podía ver con una sonrisa y las mejillas totalmente sonrosadas mientras hablaban.

Era normal que discutieran a cada rato, pero obviamente nunca nada serio, aunque ambos eran altamente sarcásticos.

Si Will molestaba a Nico por su altura, terminaban abrazándose. Y cuando Nico molestaba a Will por su mala puntería, terminaban besándose.

Sus momentos preferidos eran cuando se adentraban en el bosque cogidos de la mano, a salvo de las miradas de los demás. (Sobre todo de la cabaña de Afrodita, esas chicas enloquecían al verlos juntos.)

Ambos estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol. Nico apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Will, mientras que Will jugaba con el cabello de Nico.

-Y… ¿qué opinas?- interrumpió el silencio que abundaba en el ambiente.

Will lo miró.

-¿De qué?

-Pues… de, de todo. Del mundo, del campamento… de nosotros.

Will comprendió a lo que se refería, aunque ni siquiera Nico sabía que era lo que quería decir.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres que te diga? El mundo es horrible, pero tú eres lindo para mí.

Esta vez no le molestó que lo llamaron "lindo", siendo el Rey de los Fantasmas.

Nico sonrió, reconociendo la referencia. Y… beso.

Desde lejos alguien los miraba.

* * *

La fogata había terminado, y como siempre Will acompañaba a Nico a su cabaña. Caminaban bajo la luz de las estrellas, y la luna resplandecía en lo alto. Era una linda noche.

Como siempre, Nico lo invitó a pasar. Y como siempre, se distrajeron conversando y se olvidaron de la hora.

Ya había pasado el toque de queda y ahora Will tendría que regresar a escondidas a su cabaña. Como siempre, por cierto.

Nico empezaba a sentirse culpable de que siempre fuera así. Tal vez él también debería acompañar a Will a su cabaña, pero el problema era que la compartía con sus hermanos y ellos preferían la privacidad de la cabaña de Hades.

-Ten cuidado con las arpías- le recomendó- si te encuentran estaremos en grandes problemas.

-No te preocupes, están sobrevaloradas. ¿O alguna vez las has visto comerse a alguien?- contestó burlón.

-No, pero me refiero a que te acusarían con Quirón, y luego…- empezaba a sonar como una madre y eso le molestaba, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

-¿Acaso ahora eres un ángel que no quiere romper las reglas?

-Pues yo…

-Eres tan adorable, te has sonrojado.

-No es ciert-

-Sí lo es. No lo niegues. Shhh- Will lo calló cuando vio que abría la boca, mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Nico hizo lo más maduro: Rodó los ojos y le sacó la lengua

-A veces quisiera golpearte-contestó irritado.

-Quisieras besarme- replicó apresuradamente y con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué?- salió de Nico mientras procesaba lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué?- respondió Will inocente.

-¿Qué?- Nico abrió los ojos al entender.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?- se miraron fijamente.

-¿Sabes? Creo que ya debería irme.

-SOLACE, NO H-

Will lo besó en la mejilla y lo dejó hablando solo.

-Aggg- gruñó Nico. Aunque lentamente una sonrisa se fue formando en su rostro.

* * *

La verdad es que nunca habían sido los más discretos en sus reuniones nocturnas. Siempre hacían mucho ruido. Y había noches en las que salían a pasear por el bosque.

Los hermanos de Will ya estaban acostumbrados a que llegara tarde. Ya ni esperaban despiertos a su líder de cabaña, como las primeras noches.

-Ya se está yendo- anunció una voz.

-Noo, yo quería que se quedara más tiempo- se escuchó un quejido.

-¿Viste el beso? Son tan tiernos…- una tercera se unió a la conversación.

-Pero Nico parecía querer matarlo.

-A Will le encanta hacerlo rabiar, se pone rojito…- rio la tercera arpía

-¡Ya! Vuelvan a sus encargos- ordenó la primera.

Y si alguna vez se preguntaron por qué nunca los atrapaban. Aquí están sus respuestas. Las arpías no eran ciegas, claro que se daban cuenta. Pero no decían nada, pues ellas también tenían un secreto… shippeaban Solangelo.

* * *

 **Ok, aquí estamos... ¡Feliz Semana Solangelo! (gracias Karen :D)**

 **Tal vez no he dormido mucho, ni terminado los 213429129 trabajos que tengo por hacer, ni estudiado, ni...ok, no creo que les importe. El punto es que siempre haré un espacio para el Solangelo. ALWAYS.**

 **(Pero comprendan si no está muy bien escrito U.U)**

 **Creo que no desarrollé muy bien sus personalidades y la historia terminó siendo un poco muy dulce. Sí, un poco muy... Ni sé lo que escribo... ¡Me estoy yendo por las ramas!**

 **Ok, concentración...**

 **También me parece un poco irónico, pues una amiga con la que siempre peleo entre Percico y Solangelo (es obvio cuál apoyo) cumple años hoy xD**

 **Si creen que merece un review o que me tiren tomates, adelante...**


	2. Meeting parents

**26 de Octubre, segundo día de la semana Solangelo.**

 **Ahora es algo respecto a las familias de uno de los dos.**

* * *

-¿Se puede saber por qué tu novio está bailando con un esqueleto?- retronó la voz de Hades.

-Es una larga historia- se arregló para contestar un Nico sorprendido.

* * *

Había una misión encomendada al hijo de Hades, y el rubio se obstinó en acompañarlo. No era tan difícil como podía parecer. Sólo debía ir al Inframundo, conseguir cierto fruto del jardín de Perséfone y volver. Simple.

Pero todo se complicó por culpa del hijo de Apolo.

En primer lugar, Will le prohibió ir en un viaje sombra. No era que creyera que Nico se derretiría en un charquito de oscuridad. Ya se había recuperado y era totalmente capaz de cuidar de sí mismo. Pero Will quería ver cómo se las ingeniaba sin sus habilidades.

Usaron el método de Orfeo. Will era hijo de Apolo después de todo… pero se negó a cantar, y luego de unos pucheros convenció a Nico de hacerlo.

Di Angelo tenía la voz de un ángel (nótese la redundancia). Y aunque no pareciera, Solace sabía que a su novio (amaba decirle así) le encantaba la música.

Lo había visto cantando tímidamente las noches de fogata, ocultando su voz bajo el ruido del coro de sus hermanos. Y casi siempre lo encontraba haciendo algún ritmo con sus dedos, lapiceros o cualquier cosa que llegara a sus manos. (Algo que cualquiera confundiría con la hiperactividad).

Llegaron a la entrada y se encontraron con Cerbero, la espada de Nico apartaba a las almas que se cruzaban. Pero entonces una idea llegó a la mente del pelinegro, quien decidió cobrárselas con el rubio. Minutos más tarde, un Will cubierto de baba y un Nico satisfecho se dirigían al palacio de Hades.

Era la primera vez que el hijo de Apolo iba al Inframundo, lo cual usó Nico a su favor, haciéndole creer que para pasar debía jugar con Cerbero…

Un sonido de aleteo se escuchó y ambos se pusieron alerta. Pronto visualizaron a Alecto acercándose.

-¿A quién tenemos aquí?- susurró con voz áspera

Nico iba a contestar (una respuesta del tipo: "Lárgate"), pero algo lo distrajo.

Una sensación cálida lo recorrió desde la punta de sus dedos y las mariposas esqueléticas volvieron. Will había cogido su mano y entrelazado sus dedos.

Tartamudeó.

-E-em

-¿Buscas a tu padre?- Y antes de que pudiera siquiera procesar la pregunta, Alecto los llevaba en sus garras.

Al aceptar la misión no había considerado que podía encontrarse con Hades, por lo que repentinamente entró en un pánico sin sentido, preguntándose qué opinaría al conocer a Will.

Mientras tanto, Will estaba más ocupado en controlar las náuseas del vuelo inesperado que en asumir que pronto conocería a su suegro.

* * *

Cuando aterrizaron, una figura los recibió, mas no era quien imaginaban. Era Perséfone.

Su relación con Nico no era tan mala. Algo tensa, sí. Pero había mejorado desde que habían descubierto cosas en común, como cuando se aliaron contra los cereales de Deméter (otra larga historia).

Sin perder mucho tiempo, le explicaron lo que necesitaban.

-¿Un fruto cualquiera? ¿Solo eso?- Perséfone inquirió y ellos asintieron- … Está bien, solo quiero una cosa a cambio.

Ambos mestizos se prepararon para escuchar su petición.

-Bailen- los sorprendió diciendo.

Se miraron. No podía ser algo tan simple, ¿verdad?

-Es aburrido aquí, quiero algo de entretenimiento- aclaró ante sus caras de incredulidad. Chasqueó los dedos y apareció un tocadiscos antiguo que empezó a sonar.

Lentamente y sin decir nada se acercaron. Will miró a Nico a los ojos como pidiendo permiso. Nico asintió levemente y Will lo sujetó alrededor de la cintura. Nico estiró sus brazos para rodear el cuello de Will.

Empezaron a moverse torpemente al son de la música. Ambos se sonrojaron y empezaron a dar vueltas al ritmo de un vals.

Es fácil olvidarse de todo lo demás cuando te pierdes en la mirada de quien amas. Es como si el tiempo se detuviera y el silencio se hiciera presente, solamente interrumpido por el sonido de sus corazones latiendo al unísono.

Eso les pasó cuando empezaron a acercarse, sus labios estaban a centímetros…

Perséfone se aclaró la garganta y eso los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Bueno, solo debo decirles… que bailan terrible- finalizó Perséfone con una pequeña sonrisa formándose. Ordenó a los esqueletos que vigilaban las puertas que se acercaran- Bailen con ellos.

-Will, tú primero- lo empujó Nico

-No gracias, te cedo el puesto- replicó Will

-No, no, el honor es todo tuyo…

Abrió la boca para replicar pero la cerró a ver a Perséfone irritándose. Camino hacia el esqueleto con paso indeciso y titubeó sobre lo que debía hacer.

El esqueleto se movió tan pronto como empezó la música y bailó, prácticamente guiando a Will.

Esta vez era una canción alegre y muy movida. Parecían profesionales dando vueltas y hasta hicieron una pirueta.

El hijo de Hades estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta cuando su padre llegó, hasta que se escuchó su voz:

-¿Se puede saber por qué tu novio está bailando con un esqueleto?

-Es una larga historia.

* * *

Después de explicar todo, preguntaron si ya eran dignos de llevar una fruta de su jardín, a lo que ella simplemente asintió.

-¿Para qué necesitan una fruta?- preguntó Hades.

-Es solo para una misión.

Silencio.

Luego de un rato, Nico preguntó lo que pensaba.

-Y… ¿cómo sabías qué… conocías a…emm… sobre Will?

Al oír su nombre, Will lo miró, luego a Hades y de nuevo a Nico.

-Eres hijo de…

-Apolo- completó Will, al notar que Hades lo observaba.

-Bien, entonces ¿es cierto?- Will y Nico se miraron. Nico se puso rojo y Will balbuceó- ¿Son novios?- terminó la pregunta, ya innecesaria, pues sus reacciones confirmaban todo.

-Sí- respondieron al unísono.

-Will, ¿verdad?- Hades frunció el ceño mirándolo fijamente.

-Sí, Will, Will Solace- asintió.

-Pareces un buen chico- Hades se relajó y añadió- más te vale cuidarlo, ¿entendiste?

Will se relajó- S-sí señor- mientras jalaba a Nico a su lado y pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-¿Cómo lo sabías? Sobre nuestra relación quiero decir.

-Es…

-Lo dijo Afrodita, no deja de hablar de ustedes- interrumpió Perséfone, que había estado callada todo ese tiempo- Al parecer, son muy tiernos juntos para ella.

-¿Afrodita?- preguntaron hablando al mismo tiempo.

-Afrodita -confirmó Hades

* * *

 **¿Historias largas y cursis? ¡¿Qué me está pasando?!**

 **Para empezar, no sé, pero me inspiré para esto y a veces mi cerebro no funciona mucho, así que espero que no esté tan mal (?**

 **Tampoco tengo mucho tiempo, pero... *redoble de tambores*... ¡es la Super Semana Solangelo!**


	3. Ups and Family

**27 Octubre: Día de los dioses metiches.**

* * *

Afrodita literalmente chillaba de la emoción.

Después de regresar del campamento, hablaron con ella y todo cobró sentido.

¿La misión? Su encargo.

¿La idea? Suya.

¿Un motivo oculto? Claro que sí.

Claro que ya todo era un poco obvio como para explicarlo con manzanitas. Desde que el hijo de Hades y el de Apolo empezaron a salir, ella había ideado un plan.

Nico ya conocía a Apolo. Él lo había llevado al campamento, y su hijo había sido la razón por la que se quedó.

En cambio, Will no conocía a Hades y Afrodita se había propuesto hacer algo al respecto.

…

-De todas formas, es mejor que cuando se propuso que Piper conociera a Zeus.

-Sólo digamos que el temporal que hubo hace unos meses no fue una casualidad-agregó Piper.

Jason y la propia hija de Afrodita hablaban con Will y Nico sobre lo sucedido.

-En serio, lo lamento, a veces Afrodita es… umm…

-No te preocupes, conocer a Hades fue…- Will buscó la palabra adecuada- agradable, de todas formas.

-Considerando que no terminaste fulminado, creo que le diste una buena impresión.-agregó Nico finalmente.

* * *

 **Ok, me dí cuenta que ayer se suponía que era la familia MORTAL de ellos…**

 **No puedo dejarlo así, por lo tanto, aquí está c:**

* * *

Los romanos iban de visita al Campamento Mestizo y Hazel quería darle la sorpresa a su hermano. Sin embargo, la que se llevó una sorpresa fue ella, al verlo en una situación algo comprometedora con cierto hijo de Apolo.

-¡Hey!- los saludó Jason al verlos- no dijeron que venían.

-Se suponía que era una sorpresa-respondió Frank a modo de saludo.

Al poco tiempo se reunieron con Piper y Leo, además de Reyna que también acababa de llegar.

Conversaron de temas triviales un rato, hasta que Hazel preguntó.

-¿Y Nico?

-Creo que está en su cabaña, aunque no sé sí…

-Gracias- Hazel lo interrumpió y se fue apresuradamente.

Iba tan entusiasmada que no se fijó en el camino, imaginaba cómo reaccionaría Nico y en lo que harían el resto del día.

Llegó a la cabaña 13 y ni siquiera tocó la puerta, tan sólo la abrió y se dispuso a entrar cuando vió al interior.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas como siempre, todo estaba oscuro y hacía frío. Todo como siempre… Excepto por que Nico no estaba solo, sino que lo acompañaba un rubio con quien se besaba mientras peleaban contra la ausencia de aire.

-Emm…Nic…y-yo…n…y..- tartamudeó mientras sentía su cara calentarse. Rápidamente cerró la puerta fuertemente y se alejó lo más normal que pudiera aparentar.

Will y Nico se miraron procesando lo ocurrido. Will no sabía si ir detrás de Hazel o llevar a su novio a la enfermería, pues estaba más pálido de lo normal.

Él le había sugerido contarle cuando empezaron a salir y Nico usaba la excusa de que no sabía cómo, por lo que Hazel no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Ahora los había encontrado en medio de un beso y se había ido prácticamente corriendo.

Si mal no recordaba, ese chico se llamaba Will. Lo había visto en sus visitas anteriores y sabía que era muy unido con Nico, aunque no pensó que TANTO.

Para despejar sus dudas le preguntó a Jason y él confirmó sus sospechas.

Se llamaba Will Solace y era hijo de Apolo; trató de abordar el tema delicadamente pues no sabía si otras personas sabían de su relación.

Cuando Jason se dió cuenta de que Hazel los había visto, renunció a su compromiso de no decir nada y le contó todo.

Will trataba de tranquilizar a Nico quien caminaba de un lado a otro repetidas veces. Después de muchos "Tranquilo, respira y exhala" y otros quejidos ininteligibles o sin sentido, salieron a buscarla para hablar.

La encontraron cerca del bosque, habían algunos diamantes y pepitas de oro a su alrededor. Estaba sola y en un lugar lejos de la gente, era su oportunidad perfecta para explicar las cosas.

Nico hizo caso a su novio, respiró hondo y se acercó mientras llevaba de la mano a Will.

Por suerte, ellos no tuvieron que decir nada pues Hazel habló primero:

-Entonces ustedes… ¿están juntos?- echó un vistazo a sus manos entrelazadas.

Will apretó su mano para mostrarle que estaba con él, aunque esto era algo que Nico debía resolver solo.

-Sí

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?- sonaba algo… ofendida

-Es que…-decidió no mentir- pensé que tal vez… no te gustaría

Hazel quedó perpleja, solo había pensado en ella, mas no en lo que Nico pudo haber sentido como para no contarle algo tan importante.

¿Que no le gustaría? Tal vez le sorprendió, pero Nico era su hermano y ella lo amaba, y nada podría cambiar eso.

-Yo… al inicio fue difícil de asimilar, de hecho aún lo es un poco, pero me hubiera gustado que confiaras en mí como para decirme.

Sentía la garganta seca y los ojos le picaban, el hijo de Hades reconocía esos síntomas.

-No, él sí confía en ti-interrumpió el hijo de Apolo al ver a Nico- pero… pensó que tal vez… al enterarte tú te alejarías y él no quería perderte- habló bajando la voz a cada palabra, terminando en tan solo un susurro.

Al oír esto lo síntomas se intensificaron, pero también empezaron a aparecer en la hija de Pluto…

Nico y Hazel se abrazaron, expresando todo lo que no podían decir en palabras, descargando los sentimientos que se habían acumulado en la angustia repentina de ese día.

Hazel levantó la vista e hizo señas a Will de que se acercara y lo unió al abrazo, mostrándole que para ella, él también era parte de la familia desde ahora.

Las gotas empezaban a caer amenazando con crear una tormenta.

-Tal vez deberíamos ir a cubrirnos o quedaremos empapados- Hazel habló mientras se frotaba los ojos con la manga de su sweater y les dedicaba una sonrisa llena de sal.

Pronto se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hades a pasar lo que quedaba del día juntos. Hazel ya no estaría con su hermano, sino con su hermano y su novio.

El tiempo pasó entre preguntas para conocerse mejor, anécdotas y juegos. Se entretuvieron tanto que ni siquiera se preguntaron cómo había entrado la lluvia al campamento.

Al fin y al cabo, después apareció un arcoíris, probando que siempre hay calma después de la tempestad.

* * *

 **Creo que ahora sí me pasé de azúcar... ;-; (o tal vez solo soy yo un poco insensible, ¿Quién sabe?)**

 **ANTES QUIERO PRESENTAR MI DEFENSA:**

 **Ok, apenas puedo publicar esto y ni sé lo que haré mañana, así que me voy disculpando por si demoro. Además de que muero por leer las demás historias y revivo con cajitas felices consolándome de que tal vez pasando este fin de semana esté más libre :"v**

 **¿Puedo contestar los reviews por aquí? No sé, pero bueno...**

 **MagicAi: Al parecer estos pobres y adorables chicos nunca podrán saber cuando los espían. Creo que necesitan un poco de privacidad, pero siendo las cosas como son, no creo que lo logren hasta dentro de... *mira en el almanaque* amm... nunca xD**

 **Karen Hikari: Perséfone es genial, y Hades... pues igual :D... también opino que es buena persona, de hecho, es un personaje que me cae muy bien (así que debo una explicación de su personalidad en otro de mis fics)**


	4. College AU Poems

**Viernes 28: AU's!**

 **Debo decir que los Au's son mis preferidos...**

* * *

Afiló su lápiz por decimotercera vez. Miró inconscientemente al techo por inspiración mientras suspiraba frustrado.

Estaba convencido de que eso le pasaba por dejar las cosas siempre a última hora. Pero también estaba convencido de que era culpa de Solace, ese rubio que se sentaba detrás suyo en clase de Inglés.

No era suficiente con que no se sentara delante de él ni en un lugar donde pudiera contemplarlo adecuadamente, no estaba satisfecho con ocupar sus pensamientos, sino que también tenía que patearlo.

Volteó con tanta rapidez que temió haberse roto el cuello.

-Ya en serio, ¿te divierte patear o molestarme?

Will se limitó a hacerse el inocente y mirar hacia el costado, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Es en serio?

Nico se disponía a seguir con su trabajo, pues era el último día de entrega, cuando el rubio se dignó a contestar.

-¿Aún no lo terminas?- lo cual no era exactamente una respuesta.

-Bueno, obviamente no es porque alguien molesta, de hecho ¿quién podría hacerlo?- y sin más volteó enojado.

-¿Y sobre qué trata tu poema?

"No de ti" Como Nico estaba algo ocupado (y enojado) decidió no contestar.

-Hey, no me ignores

-…

-¿Estás enojado ahora? Dios, Nico…

"¿Ahora patearás más fuert-?... ¡Qué se supones que haces!"

Nico golpeó la mano con la que Solace lo estaba punzando en la cintura. A lo que él pasó a punzar su mejilla con su lapicero.

-¡Policía, robaron mi lapicero!

"Te apuñalaré con él, claro"

Sonaba tan ridículo que Nico no pudo resistir, y rio, algo exagerado para su gusto.

-¿Ves? Es imposible enojarse conmigo, soy una delicia de persona.

"¿Delicia de persona? ¡Ja!"

-Puedo reír perfectamente estando enojado.- fue lo que dijo en cambio.

-Pero al menos logré que me hablaras- Will sonrió triunfal.

Nico volteó de nuevo, pensando que el hecho de que desviaba la mirada, ocultaba su sonrojo.

Empezó de nuevo. Buscó palabras adecuadas, ¿qué rimaba con annoying?

Dos de sus borradores estaba arrugados, hechos bolitas de papel y bien guardados en su bolsillo.

Se podrían decir que eran ideas, pero eran terriblemente malas, y terriblemente directas, además de obvias.

* * *

 _Where there´s a will, there´s a way._

 _An unexpected thing could bring you happiness._

 _And you can found solace in the bad times._

* * *

¡Ni siquiera rimaba! Era tan terrible que se quedaba ciego de ver lo que había escrito.

En definitiva ni iba a presentar eso… De nuevo pensó en que la culpa la tenía esos ojos azules.

Terminaba su tiempo y debía hacer algo rápido, por lo que empezó a escribir sin pensar, guiándose por sus sentimientos y olvidando lo que podrían decir los demás.

-¿Y cómo te fue?- preguntó Solace el día que devolvieron los trabajos calificados.

-Nada mal, aún no lo puedo creer- respondía mientras le mostraba orgulloso una A.

Will trató de leer el resto, pero Nico se lo quitó al darse cuenta.

-Quiero ver…- hizo un puchero.

-No- respondió con tono decidido para cerrar la discusión.

-Por lo menos dime de que trata- hizo un último intento.

-Sobre personas irritantes que tratan de ver tus trabajos- respondió irónico, aunque en cierta forma le decía la verdad.

-El mío es sobre la luz y la oscuridad, pero tampoco te lo mostraré- no era como si Nico quisiera ver el trabajo de Will, claro que no…

-Oh, ¿en serio? Ese es un tema muy cliché- se defendió.

-Bueno, pero es que- hizo gestos con las manos como si así fueran a fluir más las palabras, pero luego de un rato de intentarlo, se resignó y negó con la cabeza:- Olvídalo, déjame

-Ya sabes que TE-DE-JO- era una especie de broma privada entre ellos, por cómo se leía al revés y entre sílabas.

-¡No, no me dejes!

* * *

 _Stars shinning above._

 _I won't say I'm in love._

 _You have stolen my unbeating heart._

 _You have stolen my sleepless nights._

 _Significant other?_

 _More like a significant annoyance._

 _Even if I try, I can't fall asleep._

 _It's like I'm caught up in a dream._

 _I'm in so deep._

 _Only your voice reaches my thoughts._

 _Only your eyes reach my mind._

 _It's like the moon meets the sun._

* * *

 **Primero debo decir que empecé con una idea totalmente diferente, pero luego se transformó en esta y la verdad es que me gustó bastante como quedó (aunque tal vez me esté dejando llevar por que me gustó escribir los diálogos...)**

 **Sí, creo que exageré un poco con la obviedad(? del primer poema. Y el segundo es el que presentó, aunque no estoy muy segura si está correctamente escrito.**

 **Ya saben, críticas constructivas, reviews y tomates(?) son bienvenidos c:**


	5. You

**Songfic (o algo así): Nicotine by Panic! At The Disco**

* * *

Will no podía evitar observarlo cada vez que pasaba. Un punto negro en medio de muchos naranjas simplemente llamaba mucho la atención.

No podía sacarlo de su cabeza… No podía siquiera recordar cómo hablar cuando se desviaba de la conversación por tomarle atención a lo que el hijo de Hades hacía.

Era realmente molesto eso de tenerlo todo el día en su mente, aunque al parecer al mismo tiempo le gustaba. Era como que había perdido el control, pero tampoco lo quería de vuelta.

-Sí.

-No.

-Que sí

-Que no.

-Te equivocas, eso no es cierto.

-Que a ti no te parezca no significa que…

No podía evitar ver esos ojos y luego sus labios, olvidando de lo que estaban discutiendo momentos antes. Maldita sea sus besos (que tanto ansiaba) y las horribles (según él) cosas que hacía.

Le había costado entender que no era hijo de Hermes, pues ciertamente le había robado su corazón… además de su atención y estabilidad emocional.

No necesitaba comprobar su pulso para darse cuenta de la taquicardia que le provocaba su cercanía.

Era como una calada a un cigarrillo, lo mataba pero a la vez lo necesitaba tanto. Nunca pensó que lo atraparía en la forma que lo hizo.

Ya no quería ser su amigo. Quería algo más.

El problema era el miedo a arruinarlo todo. Pero después de todo lo que había pasado pensó que el riesgo merecía la pena, y si no lo hacía pronto enloquecería.

¿La oscuridad atrae a la luz, verdad?

Pues aunque fuera un mal juego de palabras, Nico era peor que la nicotina.

* * *

 **Deshonor a mi vaca, lo sé... Al final no pude terminar con todo, pero para no sentirme tan mal hice este. Aunque no es exactamente un songfic, me inspiré con la canción.**

 **En fin...espero que les haya gustado, amé la Semana Solangelo. Ahora... a leer las demás historias :D**


End file.
